1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element and a display apparatus using a chiral smectic liquid crystal exhibiting the ferroelectricity.
2. Related Background Art
Display apparatuses using ferroelectric chiral smectic liquid crystals (thereinafter referred to as FLC) have been well known in which liquid crystal cell is constituted of two glass substrates opposed in a cell gap of about 1 micron to 3 micron, the inner face of glass substrate being formed with transparent electrode and treated for the orientation, and the ferroelectric chiral smectic liquid crystal is injected into the liquid crystal cell, as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,089, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,404, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,858, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,873, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,874, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,875, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,877, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,323, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,176, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,515, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,060, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,720, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,259, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,036, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,757, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,758, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,545, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,716.
This FLC brought about a problem because the drive characteristics might be varied in the write frame scanning, depending on the display status of one screen with the write frame scanning already completed, particularly when the gradation is represented.